


Trust No One

by Punkheart11



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen, Gravity Falls Spoilers, Post Episode: s02e11 Not What He Seems, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 03:52:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3753457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punkheart11/pseuds/Punkheart11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Grunkle Stan...I trust you." Dipper wasn't sure he would ever be able to say those words. He knew Stan had his secrets, but this was bigger than any of them. He had so many questions, but the only thing he was sure of was that nothing would ever be the same. (Rated T to be safe. Takes place after Not What He Seems)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolouge

Dipper dreaded having to open his eyes this morning. Normally, he would have been up hours ago, probably exploring the forest with the journal, playing with Mabel in the backyard, or helping to execute another insane play concocted by Sta-. Stan. Stan Pines, if that’s even his real name. What was he even supposed to call him anymore, certainly not Grunkle, he wasn’t even sure if they were related. Ugh, thinking about last night gave him a headache but the memories flooded back.

\----------------

_“What…Who is that?” Dipper rubbed his temple as the bright blue light flashed in his eyes. It was hard to see but he could make out a tall, dark figure emerging from the portal. He was covered from head to toe and black clothing, and he reached down to pick up Journal number 1. If he blinked, Dipper would have missed the six fingers grabbing the book. “The author of the journals. My brother.” Dipper looked over at his Stan, whose eyes were fixed on the man in front of him. The stranger took off the goggles and scarf covering his face, revealing what could only be described as Stan’s twin. Mabel gasped quietly and Soos just stood there speechless. Dipper continued staring at the man in front of him as the portal slowly started to deactivate, the pulsing noise turned into a humming sound and finally stopped. The room was silent as all four of them continued to look in awe at the man. The tension in the air was finally broken as Stanford stood up and walked toward his brother. He said something but Dipper could only hear the name “Stanley” before his brother fell unconscious into his arms. Stanford stood there for a few minutes and Dipper thought he could hear some slight sniffles before Stan cleared his throat and started making his way outside the basement. “Wait, where are you going?” Dipper asked. He couldn’t seriously leave like this, not with everything that happened. His words fell on deaf ears though, as Grunkle Stan walked right past his nephew. “Stan. Stan! Wha…what, where are you-“ “Grunkle Stan…where are you going?” A small voice came from across the room. Mabel was staring at her uncle, tear threatening to stream down her face. “Are…are we still going to stay here? At the Shack?” She looked down to the ground, nervously twirling her hair. Stan gave a deep sigh and turned to the girl. “I’m going upstairs, I need you to stay with Soos until I say otherwise. Don’t talk with anyone if they ask you about this and try to lay low. Do you understand?” His voice changed to a more serious tone as he stared at his niece. She nodded her head as he continued to drag his brother. “Wait! What about me? Why can’t you just tell us what’s going on! Why can’t you just tell me the truth!” Stan stopped in his tracks still not making eye contact with boy. It was a few seconds before he said anything. “Because I can’t trust you right now.” And with that he walked away._

_\-----------------_

Dipper finally forced his eyes open and turned around in his bed. He was the only one in the room and he assumed that the others were eating breakfast. It was then that a particularly loud growl erupted from his stomach, and it was then that Dipper realized that he hadn’t eaten anything since yesterday morning. He laid in his bed until he couldn’t take it anymore and decided to get some food. It was not going to be a good day.


	2. What Do We Do Now?

     The smell of pancakes wafted into Dipper’s nose as he walked down the stairs to the hallway. He looked around the Ramirez residence, happy that the gravitational anomalies did not do too much damage. A bookshelf was knocked over, a window was broken, and numerous framed pictures were on the floor but overall it wasn’t too bad. Not like the Mystery Shack. Dipper wasn’t even sure if it could even be called a shack anymore, more like the Mystery pile of wood and dust. Between the Gremloblin and zombie attack the place was barely holding up as it was but after last night-.

     *smash*

     His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of glass breaking under his feet. He looked down to discover he had stepped on one of the fallen frames. Upon further inspection Dipper noticed that it was yet another picture of Soos, this time at his high school graduation. He was standing under a tree holding up his diploma, face beaming with joy, looking up at Stan. The old man had his arm around the boy and he was making a thumbs up to the camera, his mouth making a rarely seen smile. Dipper scowled, and while it was only a photograph he couldn’t stand to look at it any longer. He flipped the picture over, set it on a nearby table, and proceeded to walk to the kitchen. He could hear murmurs coming from inside, but they stopped as soon as he walked in. Abuelita was flipping pancakes at the stove while Soos and Mabel sat at the table, their plates (and mouths) covered in syrup. Both of them turned to meet Dipper as he entered the doorway, but Mabel quickly looked away when she realized who it was. I guess we really do have the rest of the summer to drive each other crazy now, Dipper thought, as he took his seat at the table.

     “Mijo, would you like some pancakes?” Abuelita asked, holding out a plate.

  
      “Ugh, yes please. Thank you.” The older twin took the pancakes and began to eat, slowly at first but a loud growl in his stomach made him wolf them down. Luckily Abuelita made plenty to spare. The next few minutes were silent, save for the clinks of silverware and sounds of chewing, and every now and again Dipper would steal some glances at his twin. She hardly looked up from her breakfast, her normally cheery disposition replaced with a tired, weary face. To Dipper’s surprise it was Soos who broke the silence.

     “So…dude…how are the pancakes?” He asked, obviously trying to stir up some conversation.

     “Good.” Dipper replied. Soos, realizing that he wasn’t going to get anything more out of him, went back to his breakfast. Several more minutes passed, though it felt like hours, before they all had had their fill, and Dipper could tell that each of them were contemplating what to do now. He obviously wasn’t going to lie low like Stan told him to, but he couldn’t exactly waltz into town either. There would be too many reporters, too many questions, too many answers he couldn’t give. Dipper wondered whether or not it was a good idea to disband the Blind Eye, this town was better, safer, being ignorant. He knew that from experience. Knowledge was a blessing, but also a curse. The journal had given him so many answers, it opened his eyes to a new and wondrous world and allowed him to learn so much. At the same time, he had almost died several times, his loved ones had been put in danger, and he had seen and experienced things that no boy should. Hell, no one should have had to been through what he had. He hadn’t told anyone this, but he still had nightmares about Bill. Eyes…thousands of eyes watched him in his sleep, the black pupils following his every move, a haunting, high pitched laugh echoing in his ears. He had awoken countless nights, screaming or gasping for air as he blinked away the visions. The only comfort he had was when Mabel (and Waddles) agreed to sleep with him in his bed. Dipper wasn’t usually one to accept help from people, but Mabel was the exception. At the end of the day and after every decision he made, good or bad, she was there supporting him every step of the way. Until now.

     “Dude! Dipper bro, are you there?” Dipper jumped slightly as the sound of snapping fingers brought him back to reality. He must have zoned off for a bit because everyone was staring at him with concern, even Mabel.

     “Yeah, sorry, I…did you say something?” Satisfied with the state of her brother, Dipper noticed that Mabel turned away again.

     “I asked what we’re gonna do now. I mean about Stan and everything.” Soos replied, as his mouth made a slight frown. It had then hit Dipper that he wasn’t the only one who Stan had hurt. Before this summer the Pines twins rarely saw their great uncle, save for the occasional family reunion or funeral, and they had only recently begun to bond with him. Soos had practically known Stan his whole life and worshipped him. He was the father that Soos never had, and to find out about his secret life or to wonder if he was even the real Stanford Pines must have taken quite a toll. He suddenly wondered if that broken picture frame was really from the gravity.

     “I’ll tell you what we’re gonna do. We’re gonna talk to Stan, and we’re gonna make him tell us what’s going on.”

     “But…but he told us to stay here.” Dipper almost jumped at Mabel’s voice since she had been quite this entire time. “Don’t you think we should lay low and wait?”

     “Why? Because listening to Stan worked so well the last time. Do you wanna just sit here Mabel? Do you wanna just sit here and wait for the government guys to take us again, or for Mom and Dad to drag us back home, or for Stan to do something else that could destroy the universe?!?” Mabel’s eyes were on the brink of overflowing. Dipper didn’t mean to snap at her, but before he could apologize she ran upstairs, sniffling all the way. He would have gone after her but he had a feeling that he wouldn’t be allowed into sweater town. “Are you coming Soos?” Soos looked from him to the stairs, clearly torn about which twin he should follow.

     “I…I don’t know bro. I know Stan’s lied to us before but I think he really does want to protect us, to protect you Dipper. Don’t you think Stan will tell us everything when the time is right?”

     “If he hasn’t willingly told us anything by now I doubt he ever will, especially now.” Dipper replied. “The only way I’m going to get any information is if I make him.” Soos gave the boy a concerned look before realizing he was set in his ways. Before Dipper had a chance to walk away he put on hand on his shoulder. “Just, be careful…okay?” Dipper gave him a small nod as he proceeded to walk out the door.

     “Wait! How are you going to get to the Shack, won’t here be like a billion agents and stuff around?”

     “Stan’s not in the Shack. He’s too smart for that, he knows that going to be the first place they look.”

     “Then where are you going?”

     “The bunker.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay another kinda short chapter. The next one will be longer I promise! Also it's gonna take a little time for the next one to be up so please be patient :)

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this first chapter is so short, I just have to set things up. Please let me know what you thing! =)


End file.
